When 11 is more than a number
by Pond423
Summary: When Clara finds out that the Doctor named a star after her, things get romantic and heavy. WARING: Smut! Lots of it!


Disclaimer: I do NOT own any characters from Doctor Who.

"Doctor?" Clara asked as soon as the Doctor pulled a lever that sent noises echoing through the corridor. The TARDIS started to rock wildly like a pirate ship during a horrible thunderstorm.

"Yes Clara? Hold that thought. She doesn't seem to want to go to the planet I wanted to bring you to. I thought you would both like it, but it seems that she doesn't quite want to go there," the Doctor yelled in response over the echoes.

"I- what is this planet called exactly?" Clara asked skeptically.

"It doesn't have a name, but it's star does. I saved its solar system once… it's a long story, but they allowed me to name the star. It was after we met. I named it Clara. After you…" Just as he said the last word, the TARDIS noises faded gradually. The huge machine slowly stopped rocking so harshly. She started to rock more like a mother would when trying to put her baby to sleep.

Clara looked shocked. She blushed. She had no idea of what to think or say next. The Doctor blushed slightly and avoided contact with her wide, intelligent-yet child-like eyes. The only sound that she was able to make was a soft laugh that came out more like an embarrassed sigh. Once the TARDIS stopped moving completely, the Doctor walked over to the impossible girl. His impossible girl. He moved a strand of hair from her face behind her ear and softly brushed her rose-pink cheek with his fingertips. He gingerly stroked her neck with his palm. Her delicate skin like silk against his rough hands. He leaned down and softly pressed his lips against hers. Her lips felt like rose petals on his. Hers felt delicate, smooth, and near perfect. His lips felt like a wool blanket on hers. His felt scratchy, but comforting, warm, protective, and safe. He removed his lips from hers reluctantly. She couldn't pass up an opportunity like this. She pressed her lips against his with slight force. Her body followed. Her breasts pressed against his annoyingly clothed torso. His arms flailed around in protest for a few seconds before calming down and finding their place around her waist, pulling her closer. Her eyes forced themselves shut. She had to go on her tiptoes to reach him, but he leaned down so that she could lower herself. She licked his bottom lip, begging for entrance. He opened his mouth slightly and he slipped his tongue into her mouth. Their tongues touched and explored each other's mouths. He sucked on her bottom lip, causing her to quietly moan. He pulled away to allow her to breathe. He started to kiss down her neck, leaving hickeys on the most sensitive parts occasionally. He stopped right before her exposed cleavage and started up again. Clara's head tilted back as she whispered his name sensually and hungrily. He decided to leave a little mark on top of her right breast. It turned red slowly. Going from just a mark, to a rosy pink, to a raw fleshy color, to a light blood red. She opened her eyes into slits. She realized that this was actually happening and it wasn't just her imagination taking over her senses, like they usually did when she daydreamed about the Doctor. The situation was real this time. It was even better than she had imagined. Her goofy, clumsy, Doctor was kissing her passionately, romantically, and with surprising experience. She pondered on this for a few seconds, wondering how many times he's kissed a girl before he had kissed her. Her thoughts melted and faded into nothing as the doctor moved his way back up her neck, across her jawline and back to her lips. He found his hands trailing down her back and lightly gripping her perfect ass. He had imagined what it would've been like to make love to that curvy, petite, fragile body of hers. Right now, he decided that he couldn't think about the future. He had to focus on the now. Especially with what was happening. His hands had a mind of their own. They were exploring her backside and outlining her subtle yet noticeable curves. Her hands also were handling themselves. The fingers of one hand intertwined themselves in this thick hair. The other hand was exploring his torso. Her hand rubbed his chest, then his stomach through his thin shirt. Just then, she pulled away from his lips. She took quick, deep breaths. She took one last breath and pressed her lips back onto his. Her hand had finally found its way to the bulge gradually growing in his trousers. Her hand rubbed the bulge as it grew. Soon after she started rubbing, as if by instinct, she unzipped them effortlessly. The Doctor seemed to be completely unaware of the fact that she was now pulling his trousers down, along with his pants with just one hand. He kicked off his shoes as she did the same with their lips refusing to let go of the other's. She did the same. His hands started to work their way under her shirt to unclip her bra. He wondered why it was so hard to do, but he managed to undo the clasp eventually. Clara took off her shirt and threw it into a corridor on the side. Their lips parted again, but not for a breathing break. She took off her jeans and knickers, only to throw them into the same corridor. The Doctor undid his bowtie and placed it down on the console. She undid his shirt for him.

"I bet you I can make it to your room first," said Clara.

"Clara, never challenge a man to a race when he's been running his whole-." Before he could even finish his sentence, she ran down the corridor that she flooded with her now-shed clothing. He dashed after her. Jumping over her clothing with ease. When he finally made it to his own room, Clara was lying on her side on the bed, smirking at the doctor.

"You really shouldn't keep a girl waiting like this, Doctor. It's rude."

"Geronimo," the Doctor whispered to himself as he pushed Clara down onto her back. He lightly kissed the mark previously left on the top of her breast. She gasped, not expecting it to sting a bit.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" asked the doctor, carefully working his hands down her neck and to her supple breasts, starting to lightly tug on her pale pink nipples. She nods her head yes. She shuts her eyes tight and tilts her head back as the Doctor runs his fingers along the wet, pink flesh of her pussy. He moved his hand back to her nipple as his head kissed down her body to the slit of her pussy lips. A shiver went down her spine as he inserted his tongue into her. He takes a hand away from her breast and replaces his tongue with a finger. She whimpers softly for more. He puts another finger in and curls his fingers slightly inside her. She arches her back as he rubs his thumb against the sensitive clit. She can feel the heat of their bodies combining. She can feel his two heartbeats quicken as he picks up his pace. He can feel her walls getting tighter and tighter around his fingers. He slips another finger in and goes faster than Clara thought possible. He curled his fingers more as he rubbed hard against her g-spot. She tightened even more around his slender fingers. He pulled out his fingers slowly and she whimpered. "Why'd you stop? I want more! I was so close!"

"Not yet," he responded as he licked his fingers. Her breathing slowed down, as her body started to relax. Just as she was about to relax completely, the Doctor shoved his fingers back into her. She arched her back with pleasure and surprise as he sent his fingers fast and hard against her g-spot. She was close again. He could feel it. Her breathing quickened. Her walls tightened. She screamed his name in pleasure as the intensity of the orgasm rolled over her body, making her shake and quiver uncontrollably. As she slowly recovered from the amount of pleasure that was just bestowed upon her, she looked up at the doctor. "Your turn," she said in a breathy voice. She flipped him over so that she was on top. She took his long, thick cock in her hand and started to stroke gently, teasing him. He was hungering for more. He couldn't take it. As if she had read his mind, she picked up the pace. He tilted his head back in pleasure as she took the head into her mouth. She swirled her tongue around the head and started to bob her head up and down, taking more of his dick in each time she went down. She could only take about half his cock in her mouth without her gag reflex kicking in. She removed her mouth and started stroking his dick vigorously. He seemed to be close. He was very close. She decided to get her revenge. She suddenly stopped. She simply let go. "Wait here. I'll be right back." He had no time to protest as she bolted out of the room, only to return no more than 30 seconds later with a pair of handcuffs. "What are you going to do with those, exactly?" asked the doctor breathlessly. She pushed him aside as she lied down in his place. She handed him the cuffs. "You tell me." He got three more pairs of handcuffs from his closet.

"Now I'm intrigued," she whispered with a smirk. He cuffed one foot to the bedpost. The other foot was cuffed to the other bedpost. He took the other two pairs and cuffed her two hands to the bed as well. He climbed on top of her, kissing up her body every time he could. He positioned himself at her entrance, still soaked from her previous orgasm. He looked into her eyes.

He silently asked the question: _are you sure? _

She responded equally as quietly: _Yes. _

He slowly penetrated her vagina with his big cock as she moaned for more. He pushed in more as he got a louder moan in response. He thrust in and out of her slowly at first. He lied himself in a push-up position on top of her. With each thrust she moaned louder. He picked up the pace. She gets close, but she doesn't want it to end yet.

She asked him to release the cuffs on her hands. He nods, leaves and comes back with the key. He unlocks her, wondering why she had asked that of him. She gestures him over and he resumes his recent position. She places on hand on her breast and the other on her clit. He sees this as an invitation to continue. He thrusts into her once again. She plays with her nipples with one hand as the other pleasures her clit. They're both really close. Their bodies become one and neither of them know left from right. They can't see anything but each other. They can't feel anything but each other's warmth and the pleasure that the counterpart is causing them. She's tightening around him and her warm juices are flowing. A raging orgasm rolls over the both of them simultaneously as he fills her pussy up with his creamy fluid. He pulls out of her slowly, breathing heavily, and his dick still as solid as a rock.

"Ready for another go?" he asks her in a breathy, low voice. "Already? It hasn't even been a minute!"

"Time Lords can go 2 times before his cock goes soft," he says matter-of-factly.

"That's amazing! I would love another go!" And with that, he climbed on top of her and started thrusting into her deeply and harshly. She yelps at the sudden object inside her once again, but her yelp morphs into a low moan as her pussy leaks the fluid that wasn't already extracted. She gets tight again as he picks up the pace faster than any human could possibly go. He screams her name over and over breathlessly as he thrusts into her as fast as he could go. They scream each other's names as they come together again. He rolls his sweaty body off hers. They both breathe heavily while their bodies recover from the intensity of the orgasm that just ran through them both. The warm, gooey fluid comes rolling out of her pussy again. She curls up next to him, letting his warm embrace engulf her entire being. He accepts the gesture and get comfortable while they both drift off into a restful, post-orgasmic sleep.


End file.
